Juste un détail oublié
by Ruby Leam
Summary: Pour Finn, la rentrée était juste une fichue galère annuelle, rien de plus. Mais cette année, il avait juste oublié le plus important...


Je le reconnais, il était bien temps de poster un OS sur la rentrée... Mais il traîne depuis un bout de temps et tant qu'on est pas en vacances, pourquoi pas! (Dîtes pas non, je me sentirais seule..!)

Il correspond au dernier épisode de la saison 3 et il n'est pas des masses joyeux. (Encore...)

(Donc là il faut mettre, si j'ai bien compris...)

Disclaimers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne suis là que pour les faire souffrir un peu plus. (Enfin un truc du genre...)

Ben, voilà, voilà... Bonne lecture. (et éventuellement vous avez une quelconque critique positive ou négative, y a un bouton!)

* * *

Tous les ans c'était la même chose. Les mêmes choses. A faire, à dire, à penser et accessoirement la même galère.

Finn s'écroula sur son lit en soupirant tandis qu'une rengaine bien connue lui tournait dans la tête. Pire que le tube de l'été, pire que Kurt et Rachel qui chantent au petit-déjeuner, pire que l'imitation de Kylie Minogue par Puck et Artie...

La Liste.

Pas la liste noire, pas celle des fournitures, pas celle de Schindler non plus.

Le tube de la rentrée inventé par sa mère des années plus tôt. La ritournelle qui pourrissait ses dernières semaines d'août.

Couvre tes livres, vérifie ta tenue de sport, fais du tri dans tes fournitures, prépare tes cahiers, tes crayons, ton sac, ton dossier, range ta chambre, reprend le rythme, fais ton sac, prépare tes affaires et si ton réveil ne sonne pas demain ça barde !

Carole Hudson au sommet de son art. Et ça qu'il ait six, douze ou dix-huit ans. Plus efficace que les lettres du lycée, mieux réglé qu'une horloge, jamais elle n'y avait dérogé.

Malgré sa croissance, les hauts, les bas, sa place dans l'équipe de foot, Quinn, Rachel, le Glee Club ou son mariage, avant la rentrée il redevenait son petit garçon.

Parfois, c'était énervant mais à la fois ce rituel était profondément rassurant. Lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il voulait faire aimait sentir qu'il y aurait toujours quelque chose derrière lui, un truc infime auquel se raccrocher.

Et depuis deux ans, il se sentait moins seul. Sa mère avait trouvé le seul homme capable d'une paranoïa pré-rentrée aussi grave que la sienne. Il hésitait à dire pire uniquement parce que Kurt était une véritable tête de mule. Et foutrement organisé aussi.

Bref, au final il restait le seul à écouter sa mère. Mais il se consolait en pensant que son demi-frère subissait aussi la stéréo du tube de la rentrée. Bien que celui-ci arrivait à trouver mignon cette phase autoritariste primaire... Cinglé !

La porte s'entrebâilla et une voix familière le tira de ses pensées. Quand on parle du loup...

C'était donc déjà le top départ ? Tant mieux, il allait le prendre de vitesse cette année. Pas question de se faire avoir.

« Ouais, je sais. Range tes cahiers dans tes livres, cire tes souliers vernis et roulez jeunesse ! T'as perdu ce coup-ci vieux ! »

Loin de rire ou de bouder comme il aurait dû, son frère lui adressa un rictus étrange avant de s'affaler à ses côtés. Un mélange de d'affection, de gêne et d'empathie. Le sourire qui disait « Tu sais que je t'aime et que je ne veux pas te faire de peine, et que tel que tu me vois je préférerais me tirer au Bangladesh... »

Il le sentit s'appuyer contre son épaule et lui passer une main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

« A vrai dire, ce serait plutôt coiffe toi, met ton costume et vérifie que tu as la valise et le billet avant d'aller chez Rachel. »

Ah oui, Rachel, New-York, le diplôme, la gare, les adieux, l'armée.

Kurt se redressa et rejoignit la porte.

« -Mais tu-tu tu pars ?

-Finn, tu sais bien que j-

-Non, je veux dire là, tout de suite.

-Je vais juste sortir la voiture. Je te connais, tu n'es pas fichu de nouer une cravate. »

Ses yeux disaient l'un « Tu as bien fait » et l'autre « Mais l'armée comment te dire... ». Pourtant il lui sourit doucement et sortit.

Finn retomba en arrière les mains sur le visage.

Il avait toujours détesté la rentrée.


End file.
